Kalindra Cr
Background As doyenne of the Frozn clan and adoptive mother to Tiwi Ld, Kalindra is the clan’s decision-maker. She lost her arm while out on an expedition looking for Tiwi Ld, who'd lost his way in a snow storm. And ever since they’ve never left each other’s side, with the little Yeti living off the old woman while spending all of his time repairing and improving her articulated arm. Web comic Kalindra is only mentioned in Weihnachts Kohle where she has Nannah tell Tiwi Ld to come down for dinner. Missions *'Kalindra's Heir:' Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Frozn. Advantages and Disadvantages of the card Advantages: ''' *Her base power of 8 is excellent for a 5*. *Her base damage is 4, but becomes 6 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Frozn. *Her ability converts the damage inflicted into your own life, one each. *The Frozn bonus increases her power and damage by two each, if you lose the previous round. This makes her 10/6. *Her bonus also makes her ability even more dangerous, as she will be able to create a very wide life gap. *She gains her ability at level four, so she is useful then. *Even without her bonus, she still has high base power to overcome her opponents. '''Disadvantages: *Her base damage of 4 is not that good for a 5*, though typical for such a card with an ability to convert damage inflicted to life. *She is a 5*, so she takes much room in T1 or ELO decks. *Her main weakness is damage reduction. If she inflicts less damage, she will gain less life. *She is also weak against SoA. *She is rare and very expensive. *She is often banned from ELO. Strategy *Lose with Tiwi Ld and order her with fury and bonus against the enemy because you will have a 10/6 (adding fury increases damage to 8). She will leave the opponent with 4 of life and you will receive 8 life back, an almost irreversible life gap of 16! You might still have to deal with cards whose abilities and/or bonuses include poison and/or -x life min x. Trivia *Kalindra is the first leader, but the second card to have two characters on it. (Zdrone had William appear in the first level of its art.) *She is the second oldest clan leader in the game (Caelus Cr is the oldest). *It is also interesting to note that the Tiwi Ld in her artwork is drawn by Quirkilicious, but the original artwork of Tiwi Ld is drawn by Ples001. Quirkilicious once posted a sketch of Kalindra in his Tumblr account which has a big yeti in it, presumably an early version of Tiwi Ld. *She is the fourth female clan leader out of seven. The other six are: Ielena Cr of the Nightmare, Morlha of the GHEIST, Kerry of the Rescue, Charlie Cr of the Pussycats, Impera Sloane of the Raptors, and Maana Cercei of the Hive. *When Kalindra was released, her ability was the same as Sah Brinak. However, it was changed because the developers believed she would have been overpowered. *She was one of the finalists for the Miss Clint City 2012, where she ranked 4th place. If she had won, she would have been the first clan leader to have the title. *She is the second clan leader who was drawn by Quirkilicious. *When she went collector, the storyline mentioned that she had mysteriously disappeared around the same time as Emeth. This makes her the first female clan leader that is going Cr. She is also the first official collector in the Frozn. *She appears on all the levels of Portha's card. Card Artwork LV 1. LV 2. LV 3. LV 4. LV 5. Full Artwork tumblr_m5v0u5CsNf1qidc2po1_1280.jpg|Level 1 tumblr_m5v0u5CsNf1qidc2po2_1280.jpg|Level 2 tumblr_m5v0u5CsNf1qidc2po3_1280.jpg|Level 3 tumblr_m5v0u5CsNf1qidc2po4_1280.jpg|Level 4 tumblr_m5v0u5CsNf1qidc2po5_1280.jpg|Level 5 Useful links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on Urban Rivals database. *Artists website. Category:Collector Category:Featured Articles